jessica
by mataulvr
Summary: a girl whose life is music meets the bot who can talk only using music, the two find a fast friendship which is tested by a number of obsitcals
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my story for Bumblebee, be prepared this is a very musical story

**Hello, this is my story for Bumblebee, this is a very musical story, Mistress Bumblebee requested to be his girlfriend and I let her so this story is dedicated to her. Hope you enjoy! **

Bumblebee sighed inwardly. The traffic in this place sucked on week days. Commuters raced to get home so that they could plunk their fat butts on the couch and do nothing. It really didn't make sense to Bumblebee but then he knew humns could wear themselves out really easy. He had seen his friends collapse out of pure tiredness.

Bumblebee was stuck in traffic trying to get to the school Aella, Nikkei and Chloe went to, the others weren't able to pick them up that day so he was charged with picking them up. it wasn't that he minded the girls it was just that they could be a little weird and it kind of freaked him out. With another sigh he flipped on the radio- Daft Punk began to play Harder, Better, Stronger, Faster. And with a slight jerk to the beat in the music he continued on.

"_Work it harder, make it better, do it faster, makes us stronger" _the music continued. Bumblebee pulled into the school parking lot; as usual the girls were late. Bumblebee looked around, he saw boys and girls but one girl caught his attention. She sat alone on the grass; he head was bowed as she scribbled madly into a book. Her brow was furrowed in frustration as she scribbled out a few lines and started again.

He watched the girl with a growing interest, something about her was different from all of the rest. He set out to find what. Suddenly the girl lifted her head and threw back her hair over her shoulder. Her arm clenched the back of her neck as she rolled the kinks out of them. She had a nice face, one that looked tired but Bumblebee's resources told him that school did that to the students. The girl then went back to her notebook, her hair fell back once more covering her face.

Bumblebee's attention was diverted when someone tapped his hood; it turned out to be Nikkei.

"heya Bee" she winked at him.

"_Hello, hello to you" _the stupid kid's song came from inside the car.

Aella laughed "how are you?" she knelt down in front of him.

"_Like you" _Evanescence emitted from Bumblebee.

"So you're good?" Chloe implied. This was a game the girls played with Bumblebee, it wasn't to tease him, they just liked to see the answers he came up with. They car jerked, it was his way of nodding.

"So where are the others?" Aella looked around for them.

"_Home, home on the range" _the girls giggled.

"I wonder why?" Chloe wondered out loud. "Never mind, let's get going we have to prepare"

Bumblebee considered asking them what they were preparing for but decided to let it be. Once the girls got in he braved one last look at the girl and drove off.

The girls chatted all the way to the base; Bumblebee participated in most of the conversations but since he was unable to talk his input was at a minimum. At the base the girls thanked him and ran off to the lake. Bumblebee watched them go and transformed, he walked into the base.

Back at the school the girl still sat, the busses had gone and most of the kid's that were still there were waiting for a ride. Much like her, her name was Jessica. She had been writing her new song and was proud of what she had so far. In her mind dozens of tunes played over and over again, none made sense but it was just her way of thinking. Together those tunes made something new which she could use and make into something great.

She was waiting for her mom to pick her up, since they had just moved to this small town it was likely that her mom had gotten lost, but that was fine with her. With a sigh she scanned the road running along the school, no sign of mom. A few minutes passed and finally her mom came, with a sigh of relief Jessica ran into the car, her mother smiled at her.

"hey hon'" her mom started the car, made a u-turn and headed back the way she had come. "How was school? Any new friends?"

Jessica sighed "mom, we just moved here, I haven't had enough time to make friends, besides I can't just walk up to some one smile and become their friend"

"Sure you can" he mom persisted. "I bet you if you just try, then you'll make some good friends"

Jessica smiled sadly "alright" her mom came to an intersection and bit her bottom lip.

"Now which way did I come from?"

Jessica leaned forward to get a clear view of the street in front of her, she had no idea either.

Half an hour later the two came home, they entered the new house littered with boxes. Jessica took her bag up to her new room and sat down in a huff, she was tired.

Bumblebee was overcome, three large bots crowded around him trying to get the information of where their girls were in a subtle way.

Ironhide shifted his head to the side "hey Bee"

Ratchet smiled "how's it goin?"

Optimus crossed his arms, he was more blunt then the other two "where are they?" he demanded. Bumblebee slumped his shoulders, so much for a conversation. He would give anything to say something in his own words just to be able to talk to some one in his own voice. Ratchet had promised to fix him but he of course was very busy. Bumblebee jerked his head back to the entrance of the base indicating that they were outside. The three love sick bots rushed past him with out another word. He shook his head and was about to walk into his room when Jazz came around the corner.

"Hey Bee" Jazz waved at him. Bumblebee nodded in acknowledgement. Jazz shook his head. "Im happy im not in love, if I do I want you to shoot me" Bumblebee laughed quietly, he would have said 'my pleasure' but that of course wasn't possible.

Suddenly Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet came trudging back in, all looked mad.

"Who are they to send us away?" Ironhide grumbled.

Optimus gave Bumblebee a suspicious look. "They told us to go away, and to send you to them, do you know why"

Bumblebee shrugged, he didn't know. But he decided to go to the girls anyways, and so while he walked his back was given death glares.

Bumblebee entered the bright sun light and sought out the girls; they were at the edge of the lake. They waved to him and he ran over.

"_Here I am"_ Brian Adams sang.

"So I see" said Chloe.

"We need your help" Aella smiled up at him, her hands shielded her eyes from the bright sun as she looked up at him.

"You see we entered the talent show, which is coming up and we have absolutely no idea as to what were supposed to do" Nikkei laughed as she said it.

"You're agile; can you teach us a few dance moves?" Chloe wiggled her arms for effect. Bumblebee smiled, he nodded, it was nice to be needed. And so into the day he got them ready, the music was picked and so were the moves, the girls just had to perfect it.

Jessica entered school and saw a large sign saying that the talent show sign ups were due soon, all of the rules were under the banner, and she read them thoughtfully. Suddenly an incredible girly fake voice came from behind her.

"Don't tell me _your_ signing up?" Jessica turned to see a girl that looked something like a Barbie, she was wearing all pink and she flashed a stupid smiled in her direction. "You can't possibly sign up, I mean you so unfashionable. Come on those jeans, so yesterday." She threw in another smile. Jessica shook her head was this girl for real?

A group of girls had heard what the mean one had said to Jessica, one girl with blond hair clenched her fists. The one with waist length hair narrowed her eyes and the black haired one ran a hand down her face. The mean girl continued her rant on all the reasons Jessica shouldn't join the talent show. The three girls came up behind her and the one with the long brown hair tapped her on the shoulder.

"Laura leave her alone, she has every right to be in the show"

"but she will get beaten horribly, by me, so what's the use. I heard you signed up too, don't worry I wont embarrass you guys too much"

The black haired girl snarled at her "just leave her alone" Laura huffed, she turned on her heel and left.

The mad girls had gone through a transformation in front of Jessica, no longer were they snarling, they smiled at her.

"Hey, im Aella" the girl with the long hair stuck out her hand, Jessica shook it.

"Im Nikkei" the black haired girl smiled.

"And im Chloe" the blond girl offered her a shy smile.

"Im Jessica" she looked at the three girls and smiled.

"Your new here right?" Aella asked, Jessica nodded, "do you want to eat with us at lunch?"

"sure" Jessica held onto her backpack tightly.

"Oh and don't mind Laura, she's just like that" Chloe said comfortably.

"Alright" Jessica laughed. Suddenly the bell rang signaling that the first class was about to start.

"hey what class do you have?" Nikkei asked.

"English"

"hey that's with me" Chloe smiled, "I'll show you the way" and so the girls walked off to their classes.

At lunch the Autobots were surprised to see a new girl with their girlfriends. Bumblebee happened to be with them and gasped inwardly, there was the girl he had seen writing in her notebook. She was laughing at something Aella had said and the rest of the girls were smiling.

The Autobots turned on their holoforms and waited for the girls to reach them, they would have a part in lunch too. They got out and sat in the grass. The girls reached them and smiled.

"Every one this is Jessica" Nikkei said not losing a beat.

To save Jessica from questions they made up different names for the Autobots on the spot.

"uh this here" Aella pointed to Ironhide "is uh Gary" Ironhide lifted a brow but went with it all the same.

"and this" Chloe pointed at Optimus "is, oh, Fred" Optimus gave her a death glare.

Ratchet was introduced as Bob and Bumblebee was Billy. Simple names but they were what the girls could come up with in the short amount of time they had. Jessica didn't seem fazed by the simplicity of their names; she just smiled and sat down next to Bumblebee. Chloe sat next to Optimus and Aella sat on top of Ironhide who circled his hand around her waist and whispered into her ear

"Gary, that's the best you could come up with?" Aella smiled not answering him. Nikkei squatted down next to Ratchet and used his shoulder to hold her up. they ate lunch, talking and laughing like most normal friends, little did Jessica know she was among those who were very different.

The bell rang and the girls headed inside. Jessica looked over at Billy and gave him a shy smile which he returned. He was incredibly cute, his shaggy blond hair hung in his eyes and his had to constantly move them to the side. He wasn't skinny like most cute guys he was muscle, and a lot of it. Jessica said good bye to them and headed back. Once at the door she turned around only to see that the men weren't there any more. She tilted her head to the side, that was weird. With a shrug she went in and went to class but not before signing up for the talent show.


	2. Chapter 2

Barricade sat up among the destruction, he was badly damaged

Barricade sat up among the destruction, he was badly damaged. He winced when a few of his wires sparked. His head slowly turned surveying the area; Optimus had done a fine job messing up the prison room, that pissed Barricade off. He did a systems check and found that he was going to be ok, with just a few wires out of place and a few bad dents Barricade had to commend himself for surviving. With and evil smile he got up, his left leg groaned under the weight he place under it. He was about to leave the area and with a good leg he was about to take a step when a female voice stopped him.

"don't you dare step on me!" Barricade looked down to see a girl, Optimus had only rescued one of the girls, now why was that?

He leaned down and with careful hands he picked the girl up, her body was bruised badly but and her leg was at an odd angle.

"hurry up, my leg has to be fixed so I can kill that stupid girl who dares to call herself my sister!" she shouted up at him.

Barricade smiled, he had to admire the girls spunk, after being exusted and thrown against the wall and having her sister taken away from her she was fairing actually quite well.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Sarah, what's yours?"

"Barricade" at that moment a connection was made between the two blood luster's. and so from that moment on they vowed to get rid of those who stood in their way, that included Optimus and Chloe, oh yes they were first on the to-go list. That plan would commence after Sarah had her leg fixed.

The steady beating of helicopter blades went through the air. It was a black army helicopter with the tail number 4500X, it had a mission and was planning in fulfilling it. It flew over the small town scanning the area for the school, according to his calculations school would end in an hour, he had to get there soon.

Then he saw it the school where the Autobots only weakness resided for the time being. Blackout transformed and landed hard on the school yard.

Jessica held onto her desk as the tremor went through the school, beside her Aella whipped her head to the window, her eyes opened wide.

"Ironhide" she gasped, suddenly Aella was at the window opening it and climbing out. Nikkei was doing much the same thing. Chloe on the other hand came out of the front doors.

Jessica turned to look at what had spooked the girls so, and along with the rest of the school she gasped. There in the front yard stood robot so tall she could only see up to its waist. Aella was running along with Nikkei and Chloe as fast as she could go. Behind the robot the cars which the girls usually ate lunch in front of started to change. And soon there were five more robots joining the one.

The largest of them was a blue and red robot; he franticly swung his arm at Chloe trying to get her to turn back. Soon the girls were at the base of the helicopters legs, they had rocks and shoved them into his joints making it harder for him to move.

Jessica gasped again as the girls dodged the helicopters hand. The robot growled and was about to swipe for the girls again when shots broke out. A yellow robot had made his way onto the field and was shooting him. Chloe rolled over dodging another hand, when the red and blue robot grabbed her. He looked ready to scold her other than fight. Another robot with huge guns was firing rapidly as he made his way to Aella. She didn't look scared at all.

Nikkei smiled as Ratchet ran into battle, his saw was spinning fast making a high pitched whirring sound. He slashed the robot in the leg and slid past him to Nikkei. There he picked her up and placed her on his shoulder.

Jessica's curiosity got the better of her, before she knew it she was outside to get a better look at the battle.

Blackout swiveled his head to look at the new comer, she was looking up at the battle with awe. He was about to make his way over to her and use her as a way out. He hadn't expected the Autobots to be at the school but it was apparent he was wrong. As he took his first step toward the girl he found that the stupid yellow Autobot was already running over to her.

Jessica was like a deer in the headlights paralyzed. She saw the huge helicopter coming over to her but she couldn't get her feet to move. She never saw the yellow bot running towards her.

Bumblebee ran as fast as his legs could carry him, he had to save Jessica! With a final burst of speed he was finally in front of her ready to protect her. He took a ready stance, his battle helmet in place, gun at the ready.

Blackout laughed, this puny robot would be nothing. He took another step towards him, when suddenly he was tackled from behind, Jazz stood on top of him.  
"booyah!" he shouted. "Hurry up Bee, get the girl outta there"

Bumblebee nodded his thanks; he grabbed Jessica and ran out of Blackout's range. The rest of the Autobots came to stand next to him.

Blackout got up slowly, his arms groaned with strain, he had been beaten bad. With a last look at the bots he transformed and flew out of there, his pride was badly dented.

Jessica stared up at the robot holding her, he looked down at her and tilted his head to the side.

From behind her Aella said "I think we better get out of here"

"I agree" came a rough male voice.

"Autobots, Transform and roll out" Jessica suddenly found herself inside a car and she was freaking out.

"oh god" she stayed silent for a few moments as the car drove fast down the road. She collected her thought in the best way she could. "im dreaming… that's right, im going to wake up soon" Jessica shouted. "its going to be over soon… maybe I should pinch myself" Jessica pinched herself and was rewarded with a red welt on her arm. "Ow, ok that didn't work"

Beside her a black truck drove, she could see the form of Aella inside. She was talking.

The Autobots drove back to the base leisurely.they wanted to give Jessica time to get used to the idea that robots existed. The girls sat inside their respective bot. Aella and Ironhide were currently having an argument.

"Gary, you just had to call me Gary"

"Well it was the best thing I could come up with"

"Why not something else cooler?"

"Well what do you want me to name you"

"Destructor of all"

"Hardy hardy ha, besides I named you after the snail of SpongeBob Square Pants, his name is Gary, he's so cute, he meows all the time"

"You named me after a snail!" Ironhide's anguished voice was heard loud and clear.

Nikkei and Ratchet were having one of their usual pleasant conversations.

"Hey Ratchet, you know that saw of yours"

"Yah what about it"

"How many seconds do you think it would take to cut through a human?"

"Hmm never though about that, but I would say five"

"Really I would have though more like ten"

"No five"

"We have bones you know and muscles, so it would have to be ten"

"No five"

"What if your blade spun slower than usual?"

"Still five"

"Would there be lots of blood and guts?"

"ooohhh yes"

Chloe and Optimus were also arguing.

"what do you mean you were worried?" Optimus asked.

"well lets see, you were being attacked and you could have been hurt. I was worried"

"you don't have to worry about me" Optimus said defensively, his pride was taking a beating.

"sure I do"

"no you don't"

"do"

"don't"

Jessica was silent, she was scared. Bumblebee could tell that easily, and so with the intention of calming her nerves he turned on the radio.

Kelly Clarkson came on, "_grew up in a small town, and when the rain would fall down, I would just stare out my window" _Jessica sighed, she leaned back into the seat, the music was defiantly a comforter. For now.

**Sorry for those of you who were confused durning to battle scene, I kept changing POV sorry!**


	3. Chapter 3

When the Autobots had reached the base Jessica had calmed herself down as best as she could, when the car she was in stopped she dove for the latch and scrambled out

When the Autobots had reached the base Jessica had calmed herself down as best as she could, when the car she was in stopped she dove for the latch and scrambled out. Aella and the others got out, they rushed over to Jessica and led her away.

"its ok" Aella offered as much comfort as she could. Chloe rubbed her back trying to figure out what to do while Nikkei stood in front of her, her hand scratched her head as she tried to figure out a way to explain it with out sounding crazy. Jessica allowed the girls to comfort her, them being around her eased her fears a little.

"What are those things?" she finally whispered.

Nikkei smiled "they are Autobots"

"Robots from outer space" Chloe added.

"And why are they here?" Jessica's voice remained as calm as she could get it.

"War" all of the girls said in unison.

"Against the decepticons" Nikkei added throwing her hand up.

"oh, and you guys are here because?" Jessica looked between the three of them and was surprised to see them blushing.

"Well…" Chloe began. "We got saved from certain situations"

"They were the ones that saved us" Aella added.

"and well, were friends now" Chloe blushed.

"more than friends" came a voice from behind them.

Jessica looked up to see the Robots once again; they surrounded the girls in a semicircle. She gasped and took a step back.

Nikkei shook her head "not now guys go away"

Ratchet crossed his arms "no" he smiled down at her.

"Don't get me mad" Nikkei warned waving her finger up at him.

"We aint leavin" Ironhide nodded proudly.

"Ironhide" Aella gritted her teeth. "You better get movin"

"Same goes for you" Chloe put her hands on her waist as she looked up into Optimus's face.

"Why?" he questioned.

"Because we are BUSY!" Chloe screeched up at him.

"Now get goin" Nikkei shooed Ratchet away after giving him a good kick.

Aella stalked toward Ironhide. He scrambled away from her.

Chloe tilted her head to the side and gestured in a direction. Optimus grumbled under his breath and walked away. Soon only Bumblebee was left.

Jessica was trying her best not to laugh as the girls herded him away as well. Aella turned back to Jessica.

"Now where were we?"

Jessica shrugged. "When can I meet them?" she asked eagerly, she stood on her tip toes to stare after the retreating bots.

"Later" Chloe promised.

"But first" Nikkei came in.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone" Aella crossed her arms in front of her.

Jessica nodded "sure" why would she tell most people would think she was crazy.

"Ok, I suppose we better introduce you then" Nikkei walked away the girls following behind her in a tow.

The girls really didn't have to find the bots; they came to them as soon as they heard walking.

"Ok guys you know Jessica but she doesn't know you"

Jessica leaned over to Aella "how do they know me?"

Nikkei slapped herself on the forehead "right I forgot… you know those boys we ate lunch with, well those are the Autobots… in their human form" she added with an after thought.

"I see" Jessica looked around the Autobots, she was deep in thought. After getting over the fear of giant alien robots which had come to earth for a war, they actually were pretty cool.

Aella walked over to the large robot with larger guns. "this here is Ironhide" Ironhide picked her up and smiled down at Jessica.

"howdy"

Nikkei kicked Ratchet absentmindedly "this is Ratchet" she said.

"ratchet looked down at Jessica, he nodded "hey there" Chloe allowed the red and blue robot to pick her up.

"this is Optimus"

"nice to meet you" Optimus knelt down in front of her.

Aella pointed at the yellow robot "that's Bumblebee, he can't really talk, he uses music"

Jessica smiled up at him.

Nikkei pointed at the silver robot to Bumblebee's side "and that there is Jazz"

Jazz looked down at her, he was very blunt when he said "damn you're pretty"

Jessica blushed, she smiled up at him. And so the Autobots had a new friend.

Jessica got along with them quite well, she got on best with Bumblebee, he and her would talk about random things and she would enjoy the answers he came up with using the music. And she soon found herself talking using quotes from music.

She was surprised to find that it had only been a day since she had met the Autobots but she couldn't remember a time with out them now. They had welcomed her and she fit right in.

One day after school, the girls had come to the base loaded with homework. They had spread it all in front of them and were scribbling madly. Ironhide and Ratchet paced around them.

"are you done yet?" they complained. The girls didn't bother to answer, they had plugged in their music and were focused entirely on their work. Suddenly Chloe bolt up.

"hey guys" the girls managed to hear her. "I just realized we have three more days till the talent show"

Jessica gasped "I haven't even picked out a song yet"

"ask Bumblebee" the girls advised.

Jessica said she would but that of course was after they were done homework. Once again a silence filled the room and the bots were once again ignored, not that they were ever acknowledged.

Jessica was done her homework, being new to the school she had less than the others and so she was one her own. Jessica prowled the halls trying to find Bumblebee. She stayed silent in fear of disturbing others. When she didn't find him in the base she headed outside.

Bumblebee was seated outside at the edge of the lake. Jessica ran over to him and placed a hand on his thigh. Bumblebee jumped, he hadn't heard any one coming. He looked down and saw Jessica, she had fallen to the ground. He gently picked her up Jessica sat in his hand quite comfortably, she had gotten over her scare quickly and was the happy go lucky young woman again.

"Bee, I need your help"

"_here I am"_ Jessica giggled.

"the talent show is coming up soon, and I don't have a song."

Bumblebee scratched his head while he thought. Suddenly his finger flew into the air indicating he had an idea. Jessica laughed over his behavior. He played the song while Jessica listened to it thoughtfully, she gave no indication that she like it or not but once it was over she sprang to her feet.

"oh, Bee, it's the best, thank you" she hugged his finger the best she could.

Bumblebee had to play the song a few times over so that Jessica could get it in her head. She nodded in appreciation.

"thank you" her eyes sparked with delight. Bumblebee at that moment couldn't see himself anywhere but there helping her. getting that beautiful smile out of her was worth it all.

After a few more times of playing the song over Jessica was singing to it, she had a sweet voice that was so hard not to listen to. She was amazing at singing, Bumblebee found himself swaying to her voice. She twirled around him singing her heart out.

Later Jessica headed in Bumblebee followed her. they entered the room in which Aella, Nikkei and Chloe were doing their homework. Ironhide sat with his back against the wall. Ratchet was still pacing.

"now are you done?"

The girls didn't answer him. Ironhide finally got up "that's it" he growled. He picked up Aella ignoring her shriek he walked out firmly holding onto her. Ratchet looked down at Nikkei and turned on his hologram. He knelt down in front of Nikkei tired of being ignored.

Suddenly Nikkei felt something funny, she started giggling and shaking madly. She rolled over and started laughing. Ratchet was overtop of her tickling her trying to get her away from school work.

"ha, no, stop" Nikkei gasped between breaths. Ratchet shook his head.

"nu uh, not until you start to pay attention to me"

"fine, fine" Nikkei shrieked. Ratchet stopped for a half second.

"really?" Nikkei nodded.

Ratchet was preparing himself for another conversation when Nikkei kissed him. The kiss didn't last long but his still surprised him. Nikkei smiled evilly. She rolled over and went back to her homework. Ratchet didn't understand her ploy until he saw her writing again. He growled and flipped her over, Nikkei gasped, she hadn't expected a comeback but suddenly he was kissing her and all thoughts of revenge were faded away.

Optimus came in and sighed; he ignored the making out couple and focused his attention on Chloe. He picked her up and cradled her between his two hands.

"time for a break" he told her firmly.

Chloe made feeble attempts to go back to her work but Optimus held her firmly. "fine" Chloe muttered. "what do you want to do"

"lets go for a walk" Chloe smiled, she closed her eyes and let Optimus do all the walking.

Jessica was amazed, every one was so happy there, even after all of the stories she had heard they held together as good friends. It made her happy to be a part of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Jessica had skateboarded to school, she had years of practice and was actually fairly good, she wasn't like those boys though; they pulled of all sorts of dumb tricks

Jessica had skateboarded to school, she had years of practice and was actually fairly good, she wasn't like those boys though; they pulled of all sorts of dumb tricks. That wasn't for Jessica. She propelled herself forward; she made her way quickly to school. Once there she met up with the Autobots. They were in their car mode, Jessica kicked her board up.

"Hey guys" she whispered with a smile.

Suddenly she had a tap on her shoulder, Jessica whipped around, in front of her stood Laura.

"Hey" Laura scanned her nails as she said her greeting.

"What do you want" Jessica couldn't help putting some bite in her words.

Laura didn't seem to notice, "I just came to warn you one last time, drop out of the show or be trashed by my skills" she pulled a pose.

Jessica tilted her head to the side, "what skill?" she asked.

Laura gasped "how could you not know _my _skill" she waited to see if Jessica would guess. "Im a singer" Jessica blinked a few times.

"ok" she was about to turn away when she saw that something had caught Laura's attention. Jessica looked behind her and saw Bumblebee in his holoform walking towards her. Jessica smiled at him, he smiled back. Laura of course thought that he had smiled at her and so she shoved Jessica to the side.

She placed a hand over her chest and fluttered her eyelashes at him. Bumblebee blinked a few times, man that girl was scary. Jessica held onto her arm nervously as Laura confronted Bumblebee.

"my you are a good lookin guy" once again her bluntness was the death of her. Bumblebee gave her a weird look and walked past her to Jessica. He placed and arm around her shoulder and looked pointedly at Laura. Laura huffed. She was about to turn on her heel when Aella with Ironhide came around the corner.

Laura smiled at Ironhide and made her way to him.

"Hey handsome" Ironhide backed up a step and hid behind Aella.

"Don't let her get me" he whispered franticly.

Aella resisted the urge to laugh.

Laura didn't really mind that rejection either. Suddenly she saw Nikkei with Ratchet another good lookin' guy. She fluffed her hair and walked over to them.

Nikkei noticed and clenched her fists, Ratchet wanting to see a good fight stood his ground. He crossed his arms and looked over Laura. She was one scary girl. Laura smiled her best for him.

"Hey" Ratchet blinked a few times. Laura wasn't fazed by his silence "I was wondering do you want to walk me to class"

"No" Nikkei said it for Ratchet.

Laura put on her fake smile again "he was talking to me"

"No" she repeated loud and clear. Laura frowned now.

"I didn't ask you"

"no" Nikkei was fed up with Laura, she planning on using her newly learned fighting skills to beat Laura into a pulp but Ratchet cut in. he had seen the intense look on Nikkei's face and was fairly sure that if he just stood back and let the girls fight that Laura would end up with brain damage from being pummeled.

"No" he said firmly. Laura sighed loudly.

Turning around Laura saw Chloe with Optimus she rushed over but the look Chloe gave her was enough to send her back home with her tail between her legs.

Jazz had joined Bumblebee and Jessica, he was good looking enough for Laura. She rushed over and stood next to him. Bumblebee sighed and Jessica made her head fall onto his shoulder. Jazz looked at the new comer with curiosity, she was scary! He backed away slightly and tried to politely point out that he wanted nothing to do with her.

"what's your name?" she asked sweetly leaning forward so that Jazz had to lean back.

"uh" he tried to come up with a convincing human name. Jessica came to his rescue.

"his name is, oh, Harry" Jazz looked at Jessica, his glare made it clear he did not like his name one bit. She shrugged and nodded her head. "yup this is Harry, a good friend of Billy" she then remembered that Laura did not know who Billy was and so she pointed at Bumblebee.

"is he single" Laura asked excitedly.

"Yes" Jazz answered.

"No" Jessica said at the same time. Laura frowned.

"Yes or no" she thrust her hip to one side.  
Jazz looked at Jessica she shook her head, "no" he answered finally.

"So you got a girl?" Jazz nodded slowly. Laura sighed

"Why are all the good looking men taken by you ugly people?"

Jessica clenched her fists, Aella, Nikkei and Chloe had heard they came at her angrily.

Optimus grabbed Chloe around the waist and held her firmly as she tried to get to Laura.

"take that back" she shouted.

Aella, who was usually very calm, was struggling against Ironhide's grip, he had her firmly but he was struggling. Her hands clawed at the air.

"let me at her, I'll only put her in the hospital for a little while" Ironhide dug his heels into the ground to stop her from moving.

Ratchet was having a bit more trouble Nikkei was flailing like a fish trying to get free from his hug holding her there.

"oh com'on I have to put my fist into that stupid plastic face of hers"

Jessica was thrown on top of Bumblebee's shoulder and was kicking and throwing her arms around.

"arrgh, how dare she call me ugly!" Jazz had to help Bumblebee hold Jessica down.

It took Laura a bit to understand that she was in a dangerous situation, she finally ran off into the school and once she was a ways away the Autobots let their girls go. Nikkei fell to the ground in a heap, Ratchet Exhausted doubled over. Chloe growled and Optimus shook his head warning her not to try and go after her.

Aella was panting as she still tried to get to Laura, Ironhide had to pin her to the ground to get her to calm down. After a moment he got off her and she sat up. Jessica's chest was heaving from the struggle of getting to Laura but Bumblebee had held her firmly.

The girls were angry, no, fuming mad, they looked like they could kill something. The Autobots then decided that the school was not safe with the mad girls so they picked them up and drove them away, to a place where they could calm down.

It took the bots a while to find a small lake which was secluded enough to let them Transform as well. But once they had found it the girls scrambled out of the cabs and sat down where they were. They were still mad, and as most know girls can hold grudges forever, they were planning on doing so.

Nikkei was abusing Laura in her mind with a pair of pliers and a machete; it was a most enjoyable day dream.

Aella's knuckles were white and she gritted her teeth with all of the force she had, ohh she was mad.

Chloe paced back and forth, her legs were a blur as she muttered to herself.

Jessica sat staring, that girl had pissed her off.

The Autobots had no idea what to do; they had never experienced that before. Ironhide sat back, he leaned against a tree and advised the other to do the same, he knew it was going to take a while for the girls.

A couple of hours later Aella finally talked. "How dare her!" she walked up to Ironhide who stared at her calmly. "Am I really ugly?" Laura's words had cut deep, that was obvious.

Ironhide shook his head "no" he didn't want to over do it, Aella would then accuse him of lying.

Nikkei turned to Ratchet "am _I _ugly?"

"Hell no" Ratchet crossed his arms.

Chloe also needing assurance turned to Optimus and before she could ask he said

"No" firmly in a don't-fight-with-me voice.

Jessica needed to hear it to; she turned to Bumblebee who shook his head. The girls were comforted somewhat.

They sat down in their own circle and talked quietly about what the Autobots would never know. But soon after they stood up, their confidence was restored.

Aella ran up to Ironhide. "Thank you" she whispered.

Ironhide smiled "any chance I can to get to hold you" Aella smiled along with him.

The day had passed quickly and soon it was night, Jessica along with the others were back at home, fast asleep ready to take on a new day tomorrow. All had bee silently reminded that the talent show was in a day, they smiled over the thought of beating Laura badly.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, I just wanted you to know that im not exactly what one might call a girly girl and I don't wear makeup so if I get anything wrong im sorry…

**Hello, I just wanted you to know that im not exactly what one might call a girly girl and I don't wear makeup so if I get anything wrong im sorry…**

Soon it was the day of the talent show; Jessica awoke ready to rule the world. She felt good about herself and she was ready to sing her heart out. But of course she had to get ready.

So with difficulty she opened her closet, and after a few breaths she was relieved to find that her clothes did not fall on her. Slowly she made her way into the mountain and searched for just the right thing to wear. It was a good thing Jessica got up early, she had to find the perfect thing so that she could beat Laura and look good doing it.

She finally decided on a nice skirt that was really frilly, and a tight t-shirt that advertised summer. All together it looked really nice, she then walked into the bathroom there she curled her hair after wetting it; it fell down among her shoulders and gleamed brightly in the small amount of light. Jessica decided to save the make up for later; she didn't want it to smudge. With that she got on her skateboard and rode to school. Along the way many gave her weird looks, a girl in a skirt is not meant to ride a skateboard. At the moment Jessica didn't care about what others thought, she just wanted to get to school so that the others could see her outfit.

At school she found the Autobots and the girls, they gave her the once over and exclaimed on how she was so beautiful looking. Bumblebee had stared at her for a little longer than the other and then with a wink that sent butterflies through her stomach he put on the thumbs up.

Aella, Nikkei, and Chloe were wearing black track pants which were fairly loose around their legs; they also wore tight black tank tops. They looked ready for a work out and under Chloe's guidance the girls had managed to make it look nice. The Autobots had promised to be there for when they were going to present. The time before the show was free time for most of the students; the performers got prepared and ran over their acts once more.

Aella assured the Autobots that they had their act down and they were sure to get in the top five. Jessica also was fine sot the friends took the time to sit around and chat.

Their fun was put on hold when Laura came into view, she looked like she was ready to go to a wedding, and she wore a white gown that made her bulge in all the wrong places. All together she looked terrifying. Jazz blinked a few times at how the girl threw he weight around and how she was so sure of herself.

"That girl… scares me" he admitted.

"She scares all" Ratchet said.

"They could make a move called Laura and it would just show her living her life, it would scare anyone seeing what she does" Ironhide stated. Aella sighed, she still remembered what Laura had said about them but she had her control back and was willing to defender her… only a little. Suddenly the bell rang making Chloe jump, she landed in Optimus's lap.

"well darlin' if you wanted to sit there you could have asked" Optimus joked with her. Chloe sighed and ran her hand down her face.

"That was the first bell right?" Nikkei asked. Bumblebee nodded.

"Then we don't have to go in quite yet, we still have a bit" Aella said smiling.

Suddenly a huge horn sounded making Jessica jump, she hit Bumblebee and landed in his arms. "What was that?" she said looking up.

Laura had brought a fog horn to school, she sounded it directing every ones attention to her, and she held a large sign that read. 'Laura- shes gonna win'

Nikkei shook her head "no grammar, that's so like her." Ratchet laughed.

The second bell rang a few minutes later signaling the performers to head back stage and for the audience to find a seat. The girls said good bye and headed into the stage area while the Autobots sat down in the second row, it was the best they could get.

Soon the acting started, the girls found them selves in the final acts along with Laura. She had a huge parasol that kept hitting Aella on the head, it tested her patience solely. Nikkei grabbed Aella and hit her out of parasol hitting range and was about to confront Laura when the teacher came down the aisle. He gave her a look that suggested that she shut up or be thrown out. Nikkei clamped her mouth shut and bit her tongue. Chloe rubbed her back trying to get the anger out of her.

"Its ok" she whispered "she'll get beat bad, don't you worry" luckily Laura hadn't heard that. Jessica nodded; her new found friend had a temper which was not to be challenged.

The line grew smaller and smaller, the Autobots wanted to see their girls, that's what they were there for, sure the other people had sweet talents but they wanted the main event. The announcer then did his job and announced that Laura would be on next, he obviously knew what was coming because he took out a pair of earplugs and put them in as he gestured her to the front of the stage. Around the Autobots students and parents alike plugged their ears, there was no opening applause for every one was to busy stuffing their ears with their fingers. Wisely the Autobots turned down their audio receptors. Laura smiled and put her mouth to the microphone. She took in a deep breath and began to shriek into the microphone. What she was singing no one could tell, it was just so horrible.

Around the Autobots students began to groan pressing their fingers even deeper into their ears. Backstage every one was on their knees trying to block out the horrific sound.

A few minutes passed and it looked like Laura was on a roll, the teacher had managed to make it to the plug on his knees hands still in his ears. He turned around and tried to take out the plug with his feet, he didn't want to expose his ears any more than he had to. Finally the plug was out and Laura's yelling had stopped. She smiled and bowed, there was still no applause. Every one was trying to get their fingers out of their ears, it looked like they were stuck.

The announcer smiled brightly while taking the earplugs out. "and that was Laura" he shouted so that those with their fingers still in their ears could hear him. "were having some technical difficulty so it might be a few minutes.

The Autobots looked at each other trying their best not to laugh, that girl was horrible, so horrible they wanted to laugh.

"man, that was so bad" Jazz laughed.

Bumblebee was shaking with laughter. Optimus tried to keep a straight face but failed miserably.

A few more minutes later the 'difficulties' were fixed. The announcer came up and smiled. "next we have Aella, Nikkei and Chloe dancing to the song 4 minutes, by Madonna, Justin Timberlake and Timbaland." The song started while the girls entered the stage. They moved their hips to the music and as the singing started.

"_if you come on boy" _the girls swung their upper bodies to the beat of the music. _"tell me how you wanna roll" _ the girls jumped using one foot and propelled their bodies forward, the landed on the ground. _"take it really slow"_ the girls began to shuffle their bodies to the front of the stage. Suddenly they jumped up _"if you want it, yah we got it"_ they swung around keeping in time with the beat.

"_it better be what you want" _the song went on and the girls danced along to the music, they made most boys turn their heads to look at them. The song ended and a huge applause began. The girls bowed, they breathed hevilly from the dancing but at the moment the Autobots could not remember when they had looked more beautiful, they looked so happy being up there. The girls left the stage and the announcer clapped his way back on.

"ladies and gentlemen- Aella, Chloe and Nikkei!" the applause started all over again. "next up is Jessica- she will be singing some hearts by Carrie Underwood."

Jessica walked on, she grabbed the mike and nodded to the person running to music. The music started she kept tempo with her foot.

"_I never been the kind that you call lucky" _Jessica angled her body so that she could dance around later when the song became more livelier. _"always stumbling around in circles" _ he voice was wonderful, it fit right in to the karaoke version of the song. _"but I must have stumbled into something" _she smiled at the place where the Autobots were sitting. _"look at me am I really alone with you" _ deciding that she would get back at Bumblebee for making her feel weird when he winked at her. _"I wake up feeling like my life's worth living" _she caught eye contact with Bumblebee and winked at him, his stunned expression was priceless._ " guess it must be all this love you giving" _she turned her head away from him, and continued to sing. _"never knew, never knew it could be like this. but I guess some hearts just get off the right way, some hearts have the stars on their side, some hearts they just have it so easy, some hearts just get lucky some times. Some hearts just get lucky some times" _her whole body moved to the rhythm.

Jessica had managed to turn the head of mostly every boy in the entire school at that moment. _Now who would ever thought some one like you could love me you're the last thing my heart expected, who have ever thought I would fine somebody, some one who, some one who makes me feel like this" _once again her attention was on Bumblebee, he looked proud of her, he made her feel happy to be up there singing just for him. _"well I guess some hearts they just get off the right way, some hearts have the stars one their side, some hearts they just have it so easy, some hearts just get lucky some times, some hearts just get lucky sometimes" _she danced around the mike stand being careful not to trip, every boy followed her with their eager eyes.

"_even hearts like mine"_ she grinned when she said that. _"get lucky, get lucky some times, even hearts like mine. guess some hearts just get off the right way, some hearts have the stars on their side, some hearts they just have it so easy, some hearts just get lucky some times. Some hearts just get lucky some times" _the song finished with Jessica pulling off some high vocals and then every one stood clapping as hard as they could. 

That night at the talent show there were only two people who truly listened to that song.

**Also if I got any of the words wrong im sorry. Sniff I tried. **


	6. Chapter 6

The girls were exhausted, they had spent the entire night celebrating their victory over

The girls were exhausted, they had spent the entire night celebrating their victory over  
Laura, they had danced crazily to music and had gotten pretty high off sugar. All in all it was fun, but the girls at the moment were down for the count. It had happened just like that, they were at first lively little things and then suddenly they were on the floor fast asleep. Aella was curled up into a little ball; she was trying to get warm on the cold metal surface. Ironhide had saved her; he picked her up and walked her into his room where she could sleep more comfortably.

Ratchet was having trouble picking Nikkei up, when she slept she slept, her body twisted this way and that as he tried to pick her up with his large fingers, he eventually had to turn on his holoform and pick her up. She cuddled into his warmth and wrapped her arms around his waist, at that moment he was content just to hold her.

Optimus was having worse luck then Ratchet, Chloe had somehow managed to get under a chair that the bots sat in, he was trying to reach her but he had no success. He eventually had to pick up the chair and then pick her up.

Jessica had fallen asleep at Bumblebee's feet; he was unsure of what to do so he picked her up and brought her to his room where she, too, could sleep.

Jessica woke with a moan, she was in a comfortable position but her body would not let her rest any more, she had to get up. with sigh she sat, thinking she was on the floor she was about to walk away when she noticed that the floor was actually a long ways away, and what she thought was floor was actually the chest plate of a certain Autobot. She looked up at Bumblebee, his optics weren't one and with one hand draped across his head he looked adorable.

Looking down Jessica felt her stomach grumble loudly, with sigh she jumped down onto Bumblebee's other arm and jumped onto the floor. Her feet hurt badly, the floor was farther away then she had thought. With another rumble of her stomach she ran out to find the kitchen. Once she was there she found that she happened to be the only one up, not a soul or robot was in sight.

Silently she hummed to herself as she got out her cereal and milk. It was a simple breakfast but it was a good one. She stepped through the pile of candy wrappers to get to the bowls. After she was done then she would clean up the garbage, decided Jessica. Her food was quickly eaten and soon Jessica was covered in sticky wrappers as she brought them over to the garbage.

Chloe happened to come in at the time and started laughing when she saw Jessica, she then helped with the rest and settled down to breakfast. Jessica headed outside, thinking that the fresh air would do her some good.

Once outside she headed straight for the lake, it was a nice thing to have right next to the base. She sat in front of the lake and quietly sang, it was something to do. Her hands ran through the water as she sang. Her hair hung down hiding her face, it stopped her from seeing a black haired woman. The black haired woman crept up from behind Jessica and grabbed her by the throat. Jessica gagged. Her head swung back so that she could get a good look at her attacker, it was no one she knew and that scared her even more. A hand wrapped its way around her mouth firmly ceasing her protests. Jessica swung with her legs but it was useless, the woman out powered her in more ways then one.

Suddenly she felt her hair being pulled roughly as she was half dragged half pushed to a destination. She cried out in pain, her hair was pulled back even harder and the woman spoke for the first time.

"Shut it" she hissed. Jessica did as she was told; she didn't want to get hurt any more. She never had to deal with this sort of stuff it was natural that she obey to the commands of her attacker.

Jessica was roughly dragged and shoved into a police car. She thought that was odd, police were supposed to protect humans. Once she was in the back the seat belts came around her and firmly pinned her to the spot, she was unable to move anything. The woman got in the front seat; she stroked the leather and whispered a few words. At her words the car started and drove off, it took Jessica a bit to get that the car was driving by its self. She then understood- Decepticons. With a groan her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fainted.

This was all too new for Jessica, the stress finally got to her. Robot wars and things like that were finally taking its toll on her mental state. She couldn't handle it any more.

Sarah laughed; she had seen Jessica collapse in the rearview mirror. Barricade also chuckled a bit but he did nothing more. Sarah leaned into the seat she was comfy, so was Barricade, the two had developed a relationship that ran off the hatred they had for Chloe and Optimus, both were driven to kill their rival. They had no intention of resting until they had done what they had vowed to do. They would do what ever it took, even kill innocent by standers which had some use. Jessica happened to be one of those, they settled for any of the Autobots friends, either way they would be driven to save them. They could get Optimus and Chloe then.

The ride to the underwater base was long but worth it, Sarah had fallen asleep and that allowed Barricade to stare openly at her. she had an appealing face, one that was so comical when she went through her emotional states, he could tell what she felt at what ever moment. That was a weakness one that they would have to make due with.

Once inside they brought Jessica to her chamber, there she was chained in such a fashion, it was so that her feet dangled a few inches from the ground while her arms were forced to hold up her full weight. The pain would steadily increase, that was a given, they weren't sure how long her arms could hold out holding her own weight.

Jessica was still in her state of unconsciousness but it didn't take long for her to wake up, when she had opened her eyes she had seen nothing, it took a bit for her already worked mind to figure out that she was in the dark, dangling from a something. She was unable to see or do anything, the best she could do was wave her feet about but that created a creaking sound of chains as they were moved at a strain. Jessica didn't dare move, she was freaked out enough, and scary sounds she decided were to be kept at a minimum.

"oh God" she whimpered, her arms were already protesting from the strain. She turned her head slowly around trying to see through the thick blackness, trying to pierce it and give light to her searching eyes. But there was nothing- only blackness, for all she knew she could be dangling above an endless pit.

_Don't think like that!_ Jessica screamed mentally at her self, she needed as much hope as she could find. The darkness seemed to sallow it all up. She was trapped, that was a given.

Bumblebee stormed around the base trying to find Jessica, Chloe said that she had gone outside so he decided to go out there, what he found disturbed him. Tire tracks and what looked like and extra pair of footprints. Bumblebee told himself not to think the worst, but the image of Jessica getting dragged away by a decepticon kept entering his mind. Finally he decided to show Optimus.

Optimus studied the tracks and looked up at Bumblebee grimly. "I think you may be correct with your suspicions" Bumblebee turned around and smashed his foot into a tree, the tree of course fell over, knocking over a few others with it. Bumblebee stormed off, Jessica, he had to get her back.

Soon he was transformed and speeding along the highway, Optimus opened up a com link with him and instead of ordering that he turn around he told him very calmly that he would be a few minutes behind him with reinforcements, they just had to get Nikkei to let go of Ratchet.

After much explaining Nikkei finally let go and once Ratchet had transformed she demanded that he take her with her.

"I wanna woop some decepto- ass too"

"sorry Nikkei" Ratchet wouldn't let her go.

"Ratchet open this door or so help me" she shrieked. Ratchet winced and opened the door.

Ironhide was having much the same trouble with Aella, she was kicking him though, when he finally gave up she swooped down and kissed the hood.

Optimus was more firm then the others but Chloe too soon made him open the door so that she could get in, she wanted to get even with her sister.

Bumblebee reached the base a half hour before the other bots and was considering doing a suicide mission when they pulled up. with that they dove in the water.


	7. Chapter 7

The water was dark and deep, just like Chloe remembered it

The water was dark and deep, just like Chloe remembered it. It had been horrible her last experience under the depths. She shivered uncontrollably, with a sigh she leaned into the sets for comfort. Optimus sensing her discomfort turned on the heater, he was wondering why he had given in, to let Chloe in on such a mission wasn't the smart thing to do. But then when ever she gave him that puppy dog face he could give into anything. It made him sad, love made him strong but also weak. He didn't like putting some one in danger and Chloe was in danger.

Once inside the girls hopped out and looked around. Chloe tilted her head up, the base was a lot bigger than she remembered. Light filtered through the small window panes on the top of the ceiling, the light played on the Autobots armor giving them little cover. Suddenly Chloe felt herself being picked up, and every thing grew smaller, the size question was answered.

"oh that's why" Chloe was on her hands and knees at the edge of Optimus' hand looking down. Every thing was back to the size she remembered it. Aella down below caught her eye and waved. Nothing was said for their cover was not going to be blown.

Slowly and quietly they made their way down the base. Megatron had a bit of an obsession of having too much space and too little guards to guard that space, and so they met no one in the first few minutes. Little did they know that eyes already watched them.

Aella walked silently, she was behind Ironhide and was planning on staying there, the two were in the back of the group. Her eyes darted as she tried to keep up with Ironhide's long strides while still remaining quite. Suddenly Aella stopped, no one in the group took notice of her abrupt stop, they continued on. Aella spun on her heels, she had heard some heavy breathing. She didn't have time to scream as a black figure charged her knocking her over. Aella grunted as her body hit the hard floor.

Her attacker was a woman, one that looked insane. Aella pushed up with her legs knocking the woman off. She then got up, her fists were at her side. The woman was down on the ground, her fists supported her as she got up, to once again attack Aella. Aella turned to call for help but she saw no one. She was alone to face this woman. With a nod she turned back to the girl only to be smashed into the wall, her head slammed against it stunning her. a fist smashed into the burnt side of her neck causing her to his in pain. How did that girl know? She didn't have time to ask, for a fist crashed into her stomach causing her to collapse to the floor, she didn't have any room to let out an attack.

Her side was attacked by a rain of feet as she was kicked over and over again. Aella swung her legs blindly trying to get her attacker to stop, but she received no mercy. The pounding on her ribs eventually stopped, her attacker had knelt down to asses the damage done to Aella. Aella groaned as she was roughly pushed to a sitting position. Aella was still conscious but barley, through blurry eyes she saw the woman. Aella tried to hit her but her fist was caught. A fist in Aella's face put out her lights.

Jessica was silent as her door was opened, a few beams of light reached her eyes, she took it all in, light, it was the best thing she had seen in a while. The door was left open for a while but she couldn't see any thing, the shadows were hard to follow but she made out that at least two were in the room with her. only on left. The rattle of chains suggested she now had a cell mate.

"hello" Jessica called out softly. No answer- she had a silent room mate.

The rescue group trudged along trying to be as silent as possible. Nikkei turned behind her to get some sort of comfort from Aella only to see that she wasn't there. She looked up at Ironhide. Still no Aella. Nikkei felt her knees go weak. She stopped where she was, where was Aella? This time Ratchet noticed that Nikkei had stopped, he too, stopped and knelt down. He naturally thought that she was tired and was going to offer his hand but the look on her face suggested something was defiantly wrong.

His gaze pierced hers and she motioned to Ironhide, silence was needed or their cover was broken. Ratchet turned to look, he saw Ironhide and no one else, he was about to turn back to Nikkei to asked her again what was wrong when it registered. Where was Aella? He stood up quickly, this was bad, his head swiveled about trying to search for any sign that Aella was there. Ironhide also stopped he held up his ands silently asking what was wrong. Ratchet pointed to Nikkei and then the spot where Aella should have been.

Ironhide searched around he didn't see Aella. He got down on his knees to search at a lower point of view, he scanned the area, there were no life signs. Getting up he looked at Ratchet. Ratchet looked back at him, Ironhide looked destroyed, the pained expression on his face said it all. Ratchet shook his head, he was about to reach out to Ironhide to get him to stop but the bot was already down the hall the way they came, he was going to search for Aella. He went on a suicide mission.

Ratchet turned to look down at Nikkei, she tilted her head to the side, Ratchet shook his head and moved his hand across his neck, he silently told her to keep quiet. Nikkei nodded, she was about to continue on when she felt a hand pick her up. Ratchet didn't want to lose Nikkei and so she was going to stay with him the whole time, no matter what he wasn't going to let go of her. once again they continued on only to find that the rest of the group had continued on with out them. Ratchet and Nikkei were left alone, with frightened eyes they continued on down the hall only to come to a fork in the road.

Ratchet looked down both of the darkened hallways neither looked inviting. Nikkei pointed down the left hallway. Ratchet shook his head; he broke the silence by whispering

"Why?"

Nikkei shrugged "we never seem to go left, who knows"

"So you decision is based on you desire for variety" Ratchet hissed down at her.

Nikkei smiled "you never know" she had a point there. Ratchet shrugged, he went down the left hall.

Optimus and Chloe were having a silent argument, both looked at each other their eyes were blazing. Optimus had tried to leave Chloe in a good hiding place which he had found, he didn't want Chloe to get hurt in the line of fire. Once his hand was near the ground Chloe had scampered up his arm to sit on his neck. Optimus had reached behind him and grabbed her, placing her down on the ground. Chloe had run after him, and had threatened silently to scream. Optimus not wanting to place her in danger finally accepted that Chloe wasn't going to leave him, that made him angry, what if she got hurt? He would go crazy of course.

And so while they were glaring at each other them accidentally took the different path from which Bumblebee had taken. They were on their own.

It took Bee a while to realize that the rest of the Autobots were gone, he suspected the worse but that didn't stop him from searching for Jessica, she was all that mattered at the moment, she would not die, he vowed it. And so with that he continued on.

Aella awoke in complete blackness, she hung suspended. Looking around franticly for a piece of light, some hope to hold onto.

"hello" she called out spitting out blood at the same time, the woman had done some real damage. Aella could still feel blood in her mouth, she felt like she was one giant bruise. It hurt a lot.

"Aella?" Jessica's sounded out. "are you alright?"

"im fine" Aella lied. She coughed, the blood hit the floor with a splat. Aella winced, her arms were beginning to ache. Silently she prayed _Ironhide where the hell are you?_

Ironhide was beginning to wonder the same thing, the base was like a huge maze and Ironhide had the problem of dealing with which way to choose. He stood in front of five different tunnels, each one didn't look inviting at all. He ran his hand down his face, silently he chose the one that looked the least inviting, thinking it would most likely be the way the decepticons would put his Aella.

Nikkei was beginning to regret choosing left, the tunnel was dark and creepy. Ratchet looked around and saw bright red optics staring straight at him. he tensed, Nikkei felt him, she looked around to see the blood red eyes staring at Ratchet. The eyes moved, they were coming closer and out of the shadows emerged Megatron.

"your gonna pay Auto-bite, you ruined my base and killed most of my army. Its time for you to pay" in most situations Nikkei would have said something witty and stupid but at the moment she was far to over come with fear to say any thing. Ratchet backed away slowly. He had to get Nikkei to safety.

Optimus ran as fast as his legs could carry him, Chloe held onto his finger for dear life. Barricade had managed to find them and with him was Chloe's sister. Optimus needed a good place to fight, a place where he could get Chloe away from all of this. suddenly he heard a shot ring out and rip through his arm. He tripped and Chloe was sent flying, she hit the floor hard but was soon back on her feet. Her sister was down on the ground, a knife out ready to carve her sister up into shreds. Optimus looked up and saw Barricade standing over him.

Ironhide had chosen the wrong tunnel, backing up he saw Starscream move closer and closer.

"she's already dead' he taunted.

"shut up" yelled Ironhide refusing to believe him.

"you should have heard her scream"

Ironhide growled, he brought out his cannons, ready to shoot him.

Bumblebee, faced his attacker, Blackout was in a ready position in front of him. his blades were whirring threatening to cut through his metal and smash his very spark. It seemed that was Blackout's intention. He lunged and Bumblebee dove to the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

All throughout the base shots and clangs rang out

All throughout the base shots and clangs rang out. it was a living war-hell.

Chloe faced her sister, her fists were out, but her sister had the unfair advantage of a very sharp knife. She crouched down, letting her sister see the top of her head, looking up Chloe mustered all the strength she could, in her legs and her back, she was tense and waiting. Her sister started laughing

"Give up so soon?" Chloe's eyes darted, she looked for an opening. "Do you bow to me, understand why you must be killed. You'll have no mercy you know" she was talking like a child again. Sarah had a crazed look in her eyes "your friends, they aren't as challenging as you… they were horrible at fighting"

Chloe's eyes opened wide, her friends, they were part of this now too. "Shut up!" she yelled.

Sarah continued "one, she went down easy, she had no practice, the other she had to be hit a lot" What was this she had more than one? Chloe bared her teeth as her sister swung the knife around, she was a hand talker and therefore needed her hands when she was talking. The knife was all over the place… perfect. Chloe dodged a knife swipe and launched herself forward with all her might. The knife was let go, it clattered to the ground and slid away from the fight.

Sarah was smashed to the floor; Chloe got up and circled her sister. "It's just me and you, fist to fist… no advantages"

Sarah spat at her sister "BITCH you ruined my game... father co-operated as did the orphanage woman, but you cheat" she pointed accusingly at Chloe. "mother would be mad at you"

"I have no mother" Chloe spat. She waited for her sister to get up so she could smash her to the ground again, and then she would get up and be smashed into the ground again, and again.

Optimus swung his legs in a wide arc, he caught Barricade off guard, the bot hit the wall and then the floor, it was a double hit. Optimus got up, he looked over at Chloe and saw her smash her sister in the face with a well placed kick. He nodded, Chloe could handle herself… for now. He turned back to Barricade, who had also gotten up. Optimus distraction had earned him a fist in the face sending him reeling back. Optimus regained his stance and threw himself at Barricade, a well placed punch would send him home. But that punch was diverted. Barricade had grabbed Optimus' arm and had directed it to the wall.

His fist hit the wall with a large crack and snap, Optimus felt the wires in his fist snap from the strain. He tried to pull his fist from the wall only to find it stuck, with a growl he swung wildly at Barricade with his other hand, his fist connected with Barricades shoulder, he heard a few a good crunch. Barricade didn't seem to notice that he had been hit good, he charged at Optimus again, body slamming him, since his fist was stuck in the wall Optimus managed to keep his ground. Barricade obviously mad that his opponent hadn't been knocked down charged again and again, each time something more in Optimus' arm was ripped away from his hand. Soon it was hanging by a lone wire. Barricade slammed into Optimus once more and his hand was ripped from his body and left to stick in the wall by its lonesome.

Optimus fell to the ground hard, his fall made the floors vibrate, throwing Chloe off her feet. Optimus tried to get up but Barricade held him down with his foot, a gun was placed against his head.

Aella swung around, she franticly tried to get out of her chains, she could hear the shots, what if Ironhide got hurt? That thought made her swing her body faster, she had lost all sanity and was trying anything to get out. with one more swing she felt her feet hit a wall, with a smile she flung her body in the direction. Aella thought at the moment if she hit the wall hard enough then she could smash through, little did she know… he body hit the metal wall hard, her nose was smashed and as was one of her hands. She felt her thumb crack and move to the side, broken. Her hand then suddenly slipped through the shackle and she was left to support herself by on hand.

The blood ran down her face making it difficult to breath, she kept swallowing blood. Slowly she could feel herself ebbing away, a good beating and a lot of blood loss had taken its toll on her. Aella tried to grip the chain with her now broken hand but she was swinging far to hard to grab it properly. Above her she could feel the chain creaking and groaning, it was old and rusty. Suddenly Aella felt sane again, she had an idea. She swung her body around making the chain slowly circle around and around until, the old thing couldn't take any more strain, it wound up and broke. Aella fell to the ground in a heap.

Ironhide opened fire on Starscream, his shots lit up the tunnel showing off a not to good looking mech. Starscream stumbled back, Ironhide's shots were full of his wrath, it was a good idea to stop taunting him. Ironhide followed his opponent who retreated further down the tunnel, he never once thought about what he was doing. Aella was in danger and he had lost a common sense due to that fact.

Starscream led Ironhide farther and farther down the tunnel until he reached a door, silently he slipped in the door and waited for Ironhide to walk past him.

It took Ironhide a bit to realize that his target was no longer in his sights, he stopped firing and looked around. _Where is that no good son of a- _ Ironhide angrily. He walked past a door. Suddenly he felt some one push him from behind, he fell down onto the floor with a large crash. He armor ground against the floor as he slid across it. Starscream walked over to his fallen opponent.

"you disappoint me" he placed his hands on his hips. Ironhide groaned. Starscream laughed, he began to kick Ironhide, a few good placed kicks to the side dented his armor and did something to his inner system. Ironhide swung his entire body around, he knocked Starscream off his feet and into the air, he activated his cannon and shot the seeker in the back sending him flying into the ceiling. Starscream fell back to the floor with a grunt. Ironhide was back up on his feet both cannons were aimed for the spark.

Starscream laughed, he pointed his own gun at Ironhide and fired before the bot could react. The shot hit his gun causing it to smoke and then back fire on him. Starscream leapt to his feet and smashed him into the wall. Ironhide groaned in frustration. He brought his fist back as far as the wall would let him and let loose a fury of fists upon Starscream's face. Miraculously the seeker managed to keep Ironhide pinned to the wall as his face was dented. Suddenly a shot rang out; Ironhide felt his insides being torn as the shot went through his body.

He fell to the floor, holding his stomach as Starscream stood over him.

Nikkei stood her ground, Ratchet had placed her down and had told her to run but she would not leave him- she couldn't. Megatron slowly advanced, he had been planning his revenge for quite some time now and it couldn't have ended up more perfect. His stride was measured, slow and deliberate, he wanted his revenge to be slow and sweet, he wanted them to die with absolute pure fear in their hearts. Nikkei backed up three steps to the one step Megatron took, and soon she was backed up against Ratchets foot.

"Run Nikkei" he hissed down at her, he braved a glance down at her. He didn't see a terrified expression like he expected but he saw a very determined face. One that he had grown to love.

Nikkei would not go down with out a fight, that was how she was raised and that was how she planned to die. She took a classic ready position and glared up at Megatron. Ratchet stood above her also ready to go down with a memorable fight. Megatron stopped before them, his evil look sent shivers down Nikkei's spine but she would not be moved.

"You will pay for what you have done" the words were slow and deliberate, meant to scare the oil out of most. Ratchet and Nikkei were to be commended, they didn't lose anything.

Nikkei took things up a bit "it wasn't our fault" she waggled her finger up at him. She had her bravery back also her wit.

Megatron snarled down at her "you'll be the first to go"

"Not if I have anything to say about it" Ratchet put his foot firmly in front of Nikkei, his fists were raised. He was ready to beat the crap out of him.

Megatron was stunned, this wasn't right; they were supposed to be running, and he was supposed to be shooting them and laughing. From behind Ratchet's leg Nikkei stuck her head out. she placed her hands on either side of her head, thumbs at her temples. She waggled the rest of her fingers at him while sticking her tongue out. Megatron growled, this most defiantly was not right. He launched himself at the two. Ratchet ducked, his back was clipped and he toppled to the ground, Megatron himself fell to the floor and slid across until he had hit the wall. But he was soon up and running again, Ratchet was halfway up when he was tackled once more to the ground. He looked around, where was Nikkei?

Nikkei had pinned herself up against the wall, once Megatron had jumped on top of Ratchet she was running forward. She ran as fast as she could, she ran until she had reached Megatron's leg. It swiveled about as the two bots on the floor wrestled. Nikkei ducked a gun and an arm and jumped. Her aim was on, she landed on the Deceptions leg. Megatron was too busy to notice that a human was on his leg. He did notice when a few wires were pulled making his foot useless. He jerked and Nikkei was sent flying, she hit the wall hard and slowly slid to the floor, unconscious. Ratchet yelled her name as Megatron's fist connected with his face.

Bumblebee got up slowly, Blackout swung around clumsily, his blade connected with Bee's leg, he let out a whine and stumbled away. Looking down he saw that noting that nothing was severally damaged he went back to confront Blackout. Spinning around on one foot he smashed his attacker hard in the metallic gut. Doubling over Blackout gave Bumblebee another chance to attack, he flipped over and smashed his heel on the top of Blackouts head. The big bot collapsed to the ground- only to get up again. His rotor blade started again and he advanced. Bumblebee stood his ground, he looked over Blackout, it looked as if he hadn't done any damage.

Blackout suddenly lunged without warning, Bee had time to divert his spinning blade of death else where other than his torso. The blade hit his arm severing a few important wires, his arm fell uselessly to his side. Energon leaked down his arm and fell to the floor, Blackout pushed Bumblebee and he slipped on his own energon. Bee fell to the floor hard. Blackout stood over him and brought down his blade slowly.


	9. Chapter 9

It took Bee a few moments to realize that if he didn't move fast he would become nothing but scrap metal

It took Bee a few moments to realize that if he didn't move fast he would become nothing but scrap metal. The thought wasn't a comforting one, but it caused him to move. he flipped over onto his stomach just as the blade hit the ground cutting a good size hole in the hull. Water spurted out and while Blackout tried his best to rip his spinning blade out of the floor, Bumblebee had scrambled to his feet. He normally wasn't one to run away from a battle but human lives were at stake and he really didn't feel like risking them. His feet slipped occasionally against the cool metal surface, but that didn't stop the small hero from continuing on, he had to find Jessica that was his first priority, the others could take care of themselves.

His journey took him down many darkened hallways, down the way he would come to a screeching stop at a door and throw it open, most were just full of weapons. And so he continued on, he took another turn and came upon a barred door, his hopes were up. Smashing the barricade with his fist he slammed the door open. He was greeted by a shriek.

Optimus gasped as the gun flared to life near his head, he reached down beside him and brought out his rifle and pointed it at Barricade. Now both bots had a gun at their head, and neither was sure of what to do. Barricade was about to pull the trigger when he heard a scream, looking up he saw that Chloe had some how gotten the knife and was cornering Sarah into a corner.

"Sarah" he gasped. Suddenly a shot rang out, looking down Barricade saw a fairly large hole in his torso. He looked back at Optimus and then fell to the ground. Optimus slowly got up.

Chloe held the knife tightly in her hand; her sister was backed up into a corner in the wall.

"Go away! You're not playing fair" her sister shrieked at her. Chloe continued to advance; she raised the knife above her head and prepared to sink it. Her sister cowered before her; she closed her eyes and prepared for the final blow. Chloe hit the wall next to Sarah hard, sparks flew but some how the blade managed to stick in the wall. Chloe then backed up; she looked Sarah right in the eye.

She then whispered "enough" with that she turned and walked over to Optimus who stood over Barricade studying him.

"Is he dead" Chloe asked placing her hand on his leg.

Optimus looked down at her "he can be fixed." Chloe nodded, Optimus held out his one and only hand and Chloe climbed on. Together the two walked off. They had to find the others.

Ratchet growled as his head hit the floor, he quickly flipped himself over and megatron flew off him. Ratchet got to his feet and activated his saw, he stood over Megatron.

"you'll pay for that" Ratchet threw his hand over his head and brought it down. Sparks flew as Ratchet attacked the war lord.

"enough" shouted Megatron, he shoved Ratchet into the wall, got up and began to advance.

Ratchet stood his ground, in between his legs Nikkei lie. she was out cold and unaware of the robot battle going on over her. fist met face as Ratchet tried to fight off the giant robot. He kept his feet where they were in fear of stepping on Nikkei. He fought gallantly, unafraid of the impending doom the hovered above him. Megatron was huge and doubled his strength by a lot but that didn't stop him.

Ratchet once again activated his saw and brought it to Megatron's face; the Decepticon yelled and shoved Ratchet against the wall hard sending the bot to the floor.

Nikkei had awoken to see sparks fly around her, she gasped and jumped out of the way as Ratchet came crashing down over top of her. she had just managed to get out of the way, but a rogue piece of metal came flying for her face, it hurtled so fast the Nikkei didn't have time to react, luckily the thing didn't hit dead on, it buried its self in her cheek, the thing was about the size of a finger. Nikkei screamed out in pain but it was a short scream and then nothing more. She felt the blood run down her face but jumped back into battle. She once again aimed for the Warlords foot and managed to get on. this time she climbed a little ways up and ripped a few more wires along the way.

Megatron howled, that stupid human was back, he reached down for her only to find that she wasn't there. She was on the back of his leg and was still climbing. He would have grabbed her if it had not been fro Ratchet who hit him once again with his saw.

Nikkei was soon on his back, a place he couldn't reach, she reared back and then shot her fist forward burring it into the mass if wires there. She ripped them out with all if the strength she had. The mighty leader went limp and crashed to the floor. Ratchet thinking he had been the cause of the Decepticons fall smiled, but once he saw Nikkei on the back of the leader he scowled.

"get off him" he ordered. Nikkei obeyed him. With her sleeve she wiped away a bit of blood which had run down the front of her neck. Ratchet noticed and knelt down to examine her. "Damn that must hurt" he looked closely at her cheek "we can't take it out, you'll only bleed more, can you hold on" Nikkei shrugged.

"Sure why not" Ratchet held out his hand and waited for Nikkei to get on. She did and the two headed off to find the others.

Ironhide smashed his fist to the floor, he needed to get up, but his stupid body wasn't co-operating.

"get up" Starscream taunted him, now that his rival was down he could do what ever he wanted. He kicked him hard just to be sure that he would stay down. Ironhide groaned loudly.

"Damn" he muttered. Starscream laughed. Ironhide growled, this stupid bucket head was beating him- he couldn't allow that. With all of his strength he pushed himself upwards, he brought his legs forward and actually managed to stay upwards. He backed up into the wall and stared at the amazed seeker. After a few moments Ironhide's victory was forgotten, Starscream charged him, angry that his opponent wasn't down made him lose all of his common sense. As a massive body came hurtling toward him Ironhide sidestepped and the seeker smashed into the wall next to him. then activating his good cannon Ironhide shot him in the back. Smiling when the Decepticon collapsed to the floor. He brought his knee upward and smashed the seeker in the arm giving him all of the help he needed to get fully to the floor. Starscream's Optics went dark.

Ironhide leaned against the wall panting, man he was tired. Suddenly the sound of heavy footsteps came from the tunnel next to him. Ironhide's cannon was activated and ready. He then heard a voice.

"Ratchet stop spinning, its making me dizzy" Nikkei complained.

"im not spinning"

"yes you are"

"no im not"

"then how come im so dizzy" Ratchet didn't answer. Ironhide stayed where he was, unable to move, he had used up most his strength in battle. Slowly he slid down the wall to a sitting position.

Ratchet tensed, he had heard something- slowly he exited the tunnel. He saw Starscream and Ironhide. Both were barely online, Ratchet placed Nikkei on Ironhide's knees and then sat down to asses what had happened to Ironhide.

Ratchet made a tuting noise as he saw the shot "I told you not to go"

Ironhide groaned "yah well when did I ever listen" Ratchet bent his head down and began to Repair him as best he could, with limited resources he was only able to so much.

Ironhide still felt weak but he also was starting to feel alive again, he sat up once Ratchet was done.

"nice job doc" Ratchet shrugged, he held Nikkei protectively in his hands, he was examining her. "what happened?" Ironhide looked over his shoulder to get a better look. He saw Nikkei and he saw the blood "damn" he muttered.

"I have to find the others and we need to get Nikkei out of here"

"why?" came a voice from behind them. Every one turned around to see Optimus and Chloe. Both looked beaten up but alive. Everyone then had to go look at Nikkei. No words were needed they understood why.

Optimus stood up "we have to find the others first" everyone around him nodded, including Nikkei. Thought that made her head hurt. Ratchet pushed her down to lying position in his hand and made her close her eyes. And so once again the rescue team was formed, and out to search for the others.

Bumblebee walked forward in the dark, he could see but just barely. He then stopped he heard a moaning. Looking down he saw Aella, blood was around her. he gasped and picked her up. Aella looked at him and then fainted. Bumblebee held onto Aella, she needed Ironhide and medical attention. He then faintly heard the sound of chains creaking.

A hoarse voice sounded to the left of him "Bumblebee?" Bee walked up to the voice and saw Jessica dangling. He swiped at her chains and caught her. with both girls safely in hand he walked out of the room only to walk into the other Autobots.

Ironhide ran up to him "where is she?" Bumblebee held out his hand. Ironhide's optics looked down at his girl. Being a robot he didn't cry, his spark went out to her. He almost felt like bellowing, throwing his fist at the wall and breaking all in his path. With his hands he kept her safe.

Suddenly a huge rumble filled the area causing Ratchet to lose his balance. Fortunately the wall was there to hold him up. Nikkei, in his hands screamed, her head was killing her, any abrupt movements were to be avoided. Around the Autobots lights began to flash.

"I take it that's not good" Ironhide said.

"we gotta get out of here" Ratchet held onto the wall.

Else where in the base, a wall had exploded inward, due to the increased pressure of water on the hull and the damage the fighting had done to it. The Autobots Ran, the ran as fast as they could, they had to get to the exit, they had to get away from this hell.

Once at the exit every one transformed and got out.

Up top four cars exploded out of the water carrying precious cargo. They then raced to the base, every one needed attention.


	10. Chapter 10

Jessica awoke with a moan, her head hurt, she felt like her entire body was on fire

Jessica awoke with a moan, her head hurt, she felt like her entire body was on fire. Next to her Chloe was asleep, Nikkei and Aella were no where in sight. She sat up and looked around, there were no Autobots in sight, and she was too tired to look for them. She then flopped back and drifted to sleep once more…

Jessica awoke to the sound of gears moving, she sat up quickly, her eyes caught Bumblebee, and he entered the room and closed the door softly behind him. When he saw Jessica he smiled inwardly. He waved and she smiled at him, damn, she had a nice smile. Bumblebee was proud of her, she was so new to this and yet she looked perfectly fine (emphases on the perfect.) next to her Chloe lie out cold, her run in with her sister had out done her. but Bumblebee was focused on Jessica, he had to be sure that she was ok. He walked up to the table, knelt down and looked at her. Jessica looked into his optics her head was tilted, she looked confused.

What was Bumblebee doing? Jessica was confused but she didn't say anything. She turned her body to face him and stared right back at him.

She was able to move, that was good. With his hand he brought it close to Jessica, it allowed her to move on and lie in his hand comfortably. She smiled up at him and gave him a thumbs up when she was set. Bee slowly lifted his hand and walked out of the room, he was careful to take slow and even step, so, not to disturb her. Jessica was still recovering from her incident and with that in mind Bumblebee had to take extra care, not that he minded. He walked outside and slowly made his way over to the lake, Jessica looked like she could use some reviving water. Jessica had to shield her eyes from the sudden sunlight but she saw the water clearly and smiled. She wanted to get wet; she felt dirty and needed to get rid of the feeling. Once on the ground it took Jessica a bit to fully support herself, she had to hold onto Bumblebee's finger so that her body would remain up right.

Once in the water Jessica stuck to the shallows, she didn't trust her body fully just yet. She waded in and allowed the dirt grime and what ever feelings she had to rub off, she was left with a peace of mind. She was ok now, Bumblebee would protect her. she rubbed her arms in an attempt to keep warm but that didn't help, suddenly warm arms surrounded her, with a gasp she turned around, she looked up into the eyes of Bumblebee's holoform.

Bumblebee held her close and led her out of the water, she was cold and shivering but Bumblebee was keeping his strong arms around her, slowly warming her up. once at the sun warmed sand, Bumblebee stopped, right then and there he was content just to hold her. Jessica wound her arms around his waist and pressed her face into his shoulder.

"Thank you" she whispered suddenly. "you saved my life" she felt Bumblebee shrug around her. she looked up and saw a small grin, he was happy she was safe and sound, in his arms.

Then standing on her tiptoes she placed a kiss on his cheek. She leaned back down and hugged him tighter, seeking his warmth, for she was still cold. An arm removed its self from holding her and went to her face. Jessica felt her face being pushed and looked up, she didn't have time to react, Bumblebee pressed his lips against hers. She gasped but kissed him back all the same.

For those brief moments everything was right in the world. Jessica and Bumblebee walked back in the base, she clutched his finger still trying to figure out what had happened. They happened to run into Ironhide and Ratchet both were in a hurry. They didn't bother to say hello to them the just rushed past them and drove out of the base.

Jessica looked at their retreating forms, eyebrows raised, it gave her a very good questioning look, when she turned that look to Bumblebee he just shrugged. Optimus walked by them, Chloe was in his hands and awake. She smiled at Jessica but said nothing. Optimus looked down at Jessica.

"where are Aella and Nikkei?" Jessica asked. Chloe's face darkened, she looked like she was about to burst into tears.

Optimus looked down the hall, where Ironhide and Ratchet were minutes before "the hospital. We brought them there hoping the human doctors could help, we just got a phone call saying they are in critical condition still and it looks like they wont be getting out of it"

**Ok well here is Jessica, hoped you enjoyed it. Well looked for my next story where last but certainly not least, the Jazz man gets a Girlfriend. **


End file.
